The present invention relates to a method for forming a vane member or a joint by joining at least two elements through a diffusion bonding process, particularly, the method of the present invention is suitable for producing a member, for example, a vane wheel or a diffuser, of a fluidal machine, for example, a pump, a compressor, a blowing machine or the like.
In a prior-art method for producing a vane member as disclosed by Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho-55-107098, two elements each of which has a part of the vane member are made contact each other without an insert member therebetween, and subsequently are joined through the diffusion bonding process to form the vane member. Thereafter, the vane member is quenched and tempered.
In a prior-art method for producing a vane member as disclosed by Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho-55-125394, two elements each of which has a part of the vane member are made contact each other without an insert member therebetween, and subsequently are joined through the diffusion bonding process with keeping a minimum distance between the two elements to form the vane member.